


Snippets of Life [Podfic}

by TrashAYfanfiction



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Cover Art Welcome, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Random Song Challenge, Self Harm, Spoilers, first podfic, old fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-27 06:32:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 55
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16213427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction
Summary: PodficSmall pieces written with the Random Song challenge. Some angst, fluff.Spoilers for end of manga.





	Snippets of Life [Podfic}

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Snippets of Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15671988) by [TrashAYfanfiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashAYfanfiction/pseuds/TrashAYfanfiction). 



First podfic. Chose this one because it's short and has a range of emotions to try voicing. currently uploading to my tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/trashayfanfiction and Soundcloud. Is there a better way to imbed/stream fics than this format? the first link is supposed to be AO3's player, but it's not working.


End file.
